Duty of the Heart
by JustAnotherDae
Summary: Emma is the Chosen one and Princess of the Light side of the Magic Realm, and Jax Novoa is the Prince of the Dark side of the Magic realm. Jax and Emma are caught up in a forbidden love affair, being from opposite sides of the Realm. Emma is forged marriage with the Daniel, Duke of the light side of the magic realm. Will Princess Emma choose between her duty as princess or heart?
1. Chapter 1

Princess Emma of the Magic Realm woke up one morning in her bed and was awakened by her phone alerting her of incoming text messages from her boyfriend, Jax. She used magic to get ready, and she teletransported to the dining table where she was greeted by her witch mother and human father, Queen Maria and King Francisco.

"Good morning my princess! Did you sleep well?" her Mother asked.

"It was wonderful, thank you mother." Emma replied while digging into her french toast.

"Emma, your 18 and as your duty as Princess of the Magic Realm, your ready to get married." Her father said.

"Married?!" Emma said.

Emma was about to hyperventilate, wondering how she would tell Jax. Coincidentally, Lily was there right on time before Emma's parents could get into details.

"Emma it's 7:15! School starts in 30 minutes! You have to go." Lily said.

"Goodbye Mother. Goodbye Father." Emma said quickly.

Emma rushed out the door as she mouthed to Lily, "Thank You!" as Lily replied with a thumbs up.

Emma went to Iridium High on Earth, with her human best friend Andi (she knows about magic) and her friends from the magic realm:

Her witch friend Maddie, her wizard boyfriend Jax (she didn't know he was prince of the dark realm, neither did Jax know she was princess of the light side), and her Kanay friend and Maddie's boyfriend, Diego. It was their first year there and they didn't know what to expect.

Woah, hold up! BOYFRIEND?! Yes, Prince Jax of the Dark Realm was Princess Emma of the Light Realm's Boyfriend. How did they meet if Magical beings aren't supposed to cross sides? Well, the day they met was the day Jax decided to break the rules and cross sides from Dark to Light and go to the Mall on the Light side. That was the same day Emma decided to go shopping at the Light side's Mall as well. As Emma was carrying her bags, she accidentally bumped into Jax and dropped them. Jax helped Emma pick it up and they touched hands, and it was love at first sight. The rest of the day they talked with each other and had dinner together, and Jax asked Emma to be his girlfriend at the restaurant. Emma was more than happy to, and they shared their first passionate kissed. Unfortunately, there were two important things they forgot to mention to each other: they were from different sides of the realm and they were both royalty. And that's how it happened. Now let's get back to the Story!

Emma teletransported to Iridium High, where she was greeted by Andi, Maddie, and Diego. Of course, Jax was late.

"Hey guys!" Emma said.

"Hey! How's it going in the Magic Realm? Your kingdom well?" Andi asked.

"Yeah, plus everything seems easy with magic, being a princess and all." Emma said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah..." Maddie said, "So Emma I haven't seen you at all since your parents grounded you for trying on the Crown Jewels of the Magic Realm."

"I know, it was a pain! Who knew that wearing your family's jewelry to a movie premiere could be a crime!?" Emma said.

"That's great! Oh good news, learned how to throw and catch fireballs!" Diego said excitedly.

"Proxy please calm down." Maddie said.

"So Em anything new?" Andi asked.

"Well there's this guy I met at the Magic Realm Mall..." Emma began.

"Tell me more..."

"Well his name is Jax, and as I said before, I met him at the Magic Realm Mall, and we kinda are..."

Emma got cut of by the sound of a revving engine of a red dirtbike speeding into the parking lot. Everyone was staring in awe of the grand entrance.

The guy that rode on the dirtbike parked and took off his helmet, and to Emma's surprise it was her boyfriend, Jax.

Jax recognized Emma at and instance he said, "Emma is that you?"

"Jax!" Emma said.

Emma ran into her boyfriend's arms and was pulled in for a hug as everyone was still staring.

Emma leaded Jax over to her friends and introduced him, "Guys this is Jax, my boyfriend!"

Maddie, Diego, and Andi exchanged glances, and all together questioned, "Boyfriend?!"

"Hey guys great to meet you!" Jax said in his charming Australian Accent.

"Your Australian and a Wizard?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah..." Jax said awkwardly.

"If you do anything to hurt Emma I sware, I will hunt you down and use my chainsaw to cu-" Andi said, but was cut off by Emma who said, "Cool it Andi..."

The bell rung, and everyone parted from each other for homeroom, except Jax and Emma, because Jax magically made their class schedules the same.

While sitting in homeroom, Emma didn't know how she would tell Jax about getting married. Just then, Emma got an idea. She didn't exactly have to marry a royal, did she? Just marry a person from the light side of the realm.

Her plan was to tell her parents about Jax and tell them they were in love. Her parents have always believed in true love, so why not let this one last?

~Time Skip: Lunch~

Emma and Jax were sitting across a table in the cafeteria, holding hands and enjoying the other's company.

Little did Emma know, Jax had the EXACT same talk with his father that morning, but it wasn't so serious because he was heir to the throne. They were both freaking out about how they were going to tell each other the truth.

Emma, natuarally being a bad lair, couldn't keep it in so she just decided to spit it out.

"Jax," Emma began worriedly, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it love?" Jax asked.

"That day we met... I didn't tell you everything about me, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't meet up with you after I got grounded."

"I have something to tell you as well... But I'm afraid it will ruin our whole relationship."

"It can't be as bad as what I'm going to say..."

Than at the same time, in unison, they said together, "I'm getting married."

"Wait! You too?" Emma asked in surprise.

"What how?" Jax asked.

"I'm Princess Emma of the Light Realm." Emma said.

"What?!"

"Jax what's wrong? Is it just because-" Emma began but was cut off by Jax who said, "Emma it's worse than that. I'm Prince Jax of the Dark Realm."

"Your from the Dark Realm?!"

"Yes.." Jax said sadly.

"That means we can't be together... Does it?"

"Well my father, King Jacob, Married Queen Leana of the Light side... If they married from opposite sides why can't we?"

"Jax no matter what happens, break up or not, I will always love you and I hope you know that."

"Em, I love you too."

The bell rang and they shared a quick, yet passionate kiss before they walked to English together.

~Time skip: After school~

"Good afternoon Emma how was your first day of highschool on Earth?" Her father asked.

"It was good." Emma replied wearily.

"Are you ok dear? You sound weary." Her mother said worriedly.

Emma couldn't deal with the guilt and tension anymore so she just went right into it.

"Mom, Dad. I have a question about my marriage..." Emma began.

"Yes?" Her mother asked curiously.

"What if, for example, I fell in love with, FOR EXAMPLE, Prince Jax of the Dark Realm? Could I marry him?"

Just then her parents began bursting into laughter with her fatjer saying, "You can't be serious! Good one honey."

Just then they noticed Emma's face was stone cold serious, which led to her mother asking, "You can't be serious love?!"

"I am mother! I met Jax over the summer at the Light side Mall, and He goes to my highschool too! And we have been dating the oast couple months." Emma said.

"He crossed sides?! That is one other reason you can't marry him! He broke the magic rules... Again!" Her father said.

"But father, your from the human realm, and mother is from the magic realm? Why can't we marry people from opposite realms too? King Jacob, Jax's father, did it too!"

"But that's not the same!" her Mother said.

"Yes it is! We love each other dearly, why can't we get married?!"

"Emma we will discuss this later just understand that we won't allow it!" her father said.

"But dad!" Emma whined

"To your room now!" Her mother said.

Emma walked into her room, devastated and upset, not knowing how to tell Jax the next day. But little did she know, Jax's parents had the same reaction when Jax told them about Emma.

~Time skip: The next Day~

Emma, Diego, Maddie, and Andi met up in the halls that morning, Emma ready to tell them about Jax. Of course, Jax was late again.

"Hey guys!" Emma said.

"Hey Em." Andi replied.

"I have to tell you something... First off, Jax is the prince of the Dark Realm. And second, We both have to get married..."

"Wait what!?" Maddie said.

"Jax is Prince Jax of the Dark Realm?!" Diego asked

"And you two getting married?!" Maddie said.

"Actually, when I asked my parents they didn't allow me..." Emma said.

Just then when things couldn't get worse, Jax sped into the parkinglot on his dirtbike, jogging towards his girlfriend and friends to share good news.

"Em I have great news! I told my parents about you and they are allowing me your hand In marriage!" Jax said happily.

Emma's face was stone cold in depression. As Emma told him, "Jax, that would be great if I was allowed to marry you too..."

"Your parents didn't allow you?" Jax asked sadly.

Emma nodded in reply and said, "What are we going to do?"

Jax pulled in Emma for a hug, and shared a slow comforting kiss, making Emma slightly happier.

~Time skip: After school~

Emma just came home from school, and as she was walking towards her room, she was greeted by her parents.

"Emma, we are sorry about the way we reacted yesterday. Could you forgive us?" Her mother asked Emma.

"Of course. So does that mean you'll let me marry Jax?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Not exactly..." her father said standing up form his seat.

"There is someone I'd like you to meet." Her mother said gesturing to a hamdsome man on the other end of the dining table.

The guy was cleanly dressed, possibly a royal, and handsome, but not her type.

"Emma, this is Daniel, Duke of the Light Side of the Realm." Her father said.

Emma walked over to Daniel and curtseyed, as Daniel kissed her hand.

"We are arranging a marriage for you and Daniel!" her father said cheerfully.

"WHAT?!" Emma yelled.

"Yes! The marriage will take place in 4 Days precisely!" her mother said happily.

Emma was about to faint, luckily as she was about to fall Lily saved her, and took her to her room

Emma regained consciousness in her room as she laid on her bed the rest of the day thinking about the various ways this marriage could go wrong.

~Time skip: The Next Day~

Emma was still upset about the arranged marraige going to take place in 4 days, with a man she didn't love. But the problem she faces was how she was going to tell Jax.

Emma ran to school seeing Jax grabbing books from his locker.

"Jax, I talked to my parents about the marriage..." Emma began.

"And they said?" Jax asked.

"That I'm going to have to marry Daniel, Duke of The Light Side of the Magic Realm. A man I have no feelings or affection towards..." Emma said sarcastically.

"What?! Your not actually going to marry that guy are you?!" Jax asked.

"Jaxy I don't know what to do! The marriage will be in four days! But it's either the duty of the heart of the duty of the people, and they are both very precious to me!"

"But I still love you Emma!" Jax said grabbing her arm begging her to stay.

"Jax you know I love you! You are the best thing that's ever been mine! But my parents aren't ever going through with this!"

"Emma... Please." Jax said beggingly.

"Jax, I have to go my own way. But do me a favor, and always remember that I'll always love you no matter what happens and what I do."

"I will never forget it."

"Goodbye Jax." Emma said letting go of Jax's handing and giving him one last slow and passionate kiss. Leaving Jax alone in the Hallway.

~Time skip: Lunch~

At lunch, Emma was still depressed with everything going on in her life, and decided to Eat lunch alone outside. Meanwhile, it gave Jax time to discuss with Andi, Diego, and Maddie how they were going to stop Emma from making the worst mistakof her life.

"Is Emma really going to get married to Daniel?" Maddie asked.

"She said that it was for the duty of her people." Jax quoted from Emma.

"Well how are we going to do this?" Diego asked.

"I think we should take our plan into action the day of the wedding, but the Magic Realm's Chapel will be heavily guarded with Palace Guards." Jax explained.

"Emma is my Best Friend, and I think if we are going to do this for her, it should have full affect." Andi suggested.

"And that means?" Jax asked.

"Well first off, I'll bring my chainsaw," Andi said, "And second, that means that if we are going through with this, we have to make sure that will be the end of the conflict."

"That's actually something I agree with!" Jax said surprised and shocked.

"So let's get into the details already!" Maddie said slightly annoyed.

"Well for the wedding Emma will choose two bridesmaids, and in order for this to work, you'll have to be the ones she picks." Jax said.

Jax thoroughly explained out the whole plan in that 20 minute time period of lunch and after the bell rung, they parted to their separate ways.

~The Wedding Day~

The past couple of days were all going according to plan! Andi and Maddie were Emma's bridesmaids, and Diego and Jax managed to find a way to get into the wedding without any trouble.

It was the day. The day Jax was gonna win Emma back, the day Emma was going to do the right thing, and the day the plan will all fall into place.

It was time.

The wedding music began to play, and Emma, followed by Maddie and Andi were all looking flawless, especially Emma.

Emma was wearing a diamond embedded gown, with a beautiful veil, and her hair in smooth and natural curls.

As she walked down the aisle, Jax, Andi, Maddie, and Diego noticed something different in Emma's behaviour. Emma was almost going to burst into tears. Yet she bare with the heartache, and continued walking.

"Duke Daniel Miller of the Light Side of the Realm," the priest began," Do you take Princess Emma Alonso of the Lignt Side of the Realm as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Daniel said.

"Do you rincess Emma Alonso of the Lignt Side of the Realm Take Duke Daniel Miller of the Light Side of the Realm?" The preist asked.

Emma was so close to crying, but there was so much pressure on her. But yet Emma said stuttering, "I-I-I do."

"Very well then, If anyone has anything to object with this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace!" the preist said.

And Immedietly after the preist said it Diego, Andi, Maddie, and Jax stood up from their places and said in unison, "We object!"

The crowd was gasping and murmuring about those who objected, as Emma's parents were just angry.

"Hold, Hold, HOLD ON!" King Francisco Began, " what do you have against their decision?"

Jax stepped out of the crowd as everyone gasped. As Emma held her hands to he mouth and was just shocked and touched about how her friends would do this for her.

"That's Prince Jax of the Dark Side of the Realm!" a random woman exclaimed.

"He crossed sides!" Another man said.

"But that's illegal!" Another woman said.

"GUARDS!" King Francisco Exclaimed, "Take him Away! You are under arrest for crossing sides!"

As the guards were about to Drag him away, Emma coyldn't bare it and said, "STOP RIGHT NOW AND RELEASE HIM THIS INSTANCE!"

"Emma? What is this all about?" her mother asked her, "He broke the law, he gets arrested plus he ruined the wedding!"

"Mother. Father. Me and Jax are in love, and there is nothing you can do to prevent that from happening! Even if I do marry Daniel, that won't stop my feelings for Jax!"

"But Emma!" Her father began.

"NO! I REFUSE TO CONTINUE THIS MARRIAGE!" Emma stated boldly.

Emma ran out of the room as Andi, Diego, Maddie and Jax ran after her.

They found Emma hiding in the Royal gardens crying beside the water fountain. Jax went in as the others followed.

"Maybe I should handle this with Emma alone." Jax said to Andi, Maddie, and Diego.

"Ok, we'll be over there." Diego said.

Jax slowly walked towards Emma and sat next to her by the fountain.

"Jax. I don't know what to do! My duty as princess is to do what's right and marry Daniel. But my heart leads to you." Emma said putting her head on Jax's shoulder, as Jax hugged her.

"Em, do what you think is right. Only you can make this decision." Jax said.

"But why is it so hard to chose?!" Emma wimpered.

"Whatever choice you make are both doing good to yourself and you people. No matter what happens, I believe in my heart that you and I belong together. But it's either me or your people. And I will always love you."

Jax left Emma alone to give her time to think. Surprisingly, her thinking process took 30 minutes. Once she made up her mind, she decided to go back to the chapel and announce her decision. Even more surprising, people were still sitting and waiting for her. She walked into the chaple, and everyone sighed in relief.

He father said, "Thank goodness your Okay Emma! So what's your decision?"

Emma bit her lip and looked at thr crowd and Jax and said, "A wedding will proceed!"

Everyone was cheering, especially her parents. All except Andi, Diego, Maddie, and Jax were cheering though.

All the Sudden Emma interrupted the cheering and said, "But..."

Her father was confused and said, "But what? Daniel is waiting."

Emma proceeded and said, "I won't proceed the marriage with Daniel."

"Then who is it?!" Her parents asked impatiently.

"Prince Jax..." Emma said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said.

"But Emma!" Her mother said.

"My DECISION IS FINAL! Would Anybody like to disagree?" Emma said threateningly.

Nobody dared to move or say a work in fear of their lives. And her parents gave in and said, "May the wedding proceed."

Daniel stomped off the platform like a 5 year old and pouted by the sidelines, as Jax took his place next to Emma.

The preist said, "Let's get this over with! Do you Jax?"

"I do." Jax said

"Do you Emma?"

"I do." Emma said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." the preist said hurriedly.

After Emma amd Jax said their vows, the preist sprinted out the door, happy to be over with it.

Emma and Jax were still gazing at each other eoth loving eyes, as they both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss as Husband and Wife, as King and Queen, and as King Jax Novoa and Queen Emma Novoa of the two Realms.

The next years of their life were the best of their lives! They ruled both sides of the Realm side-by-side, with their newborn daughter and princess.

The End


	2. Updates for Followers!

Hey it's JustAnotherDae and Here's a whats coming for the next couple of weeks!

Next week 4-1-15: Short story

(Another short story the week after next week, along with what I'm currently working on)

Next Next Week 4-8-15: MY FIRST MULTI CHAP! YAY! New chapters daily starting after 4-8-15

Stay tuned!

-Dae❥


End file.
